Dream or Reality
by backsplash007
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! I UPDATED! Based on a hilarious dream I had. Five of the smashers turn up from nowhere... AND TEACHERS KNOW ABOUT IT! R&R! PG13 for a bit of cursing and shtuff...
1. The Insanity Begins

Disclaimer: -_- I own nothing. I'm a poor, penniless girl...  
  
Erm... what can I say? I had a hilarious dream and I just HAD to post it. It takes place at my school, in the auditorium during homeroom. It has the four girls from my Busch Gardens fic, along with all the other kids in school. And some teachers. Hope you have fun reading it! I can't BELIEVE I'm back in school...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: So one of my teachers doesn't come stalking me, saying what I put up here is trash, I'm changing my teachers' names around a bit. So you don't get confused, here's a teacher reference: Mrs. Legfield is our school dean. Mr. J's the teacher that does announcements. Mr. Dean is another school dean.)  
  
Everyone: * bored * I pledge allegiance, to the flag...  
  
Mr. J: Announcements for Today - we'll be selling spaghetti tomorrow. It's $3.50. Buy.  
  
Random Kid (RK): Forensics will have - * microphone stand falls over *  
  
Everyone: * laughs *  
  
RK: Forensics will have a meeting tomorrow - * mike stand falls over again * DAMMIT!  
  
Teachers: GASP!!!  
  
Mrs. Legfield: The use of profanity is not allowed here at the Academy, sir. I'm afraid we'll have to * dramatic pause * SUSPEND YOU! * DUN DUN DUN! *  
  
Teachers: * nod *  
  
Students: * snicker *  
  
Megan: * quietly, so only Katie can hear * Dammit?  
  
Katie: * whispers * I'm Katie Dammit! ^_^  
  
RK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I've never been suspended!!!  
  
Mrs. Legfield: There's always a first.  
  
* four teachers lift RK up and throw him out the door *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: * smiles viciously * Carry on.  
  
Mr. J: O.O Any additional announcements?  
  
* doors fly open, Mr. Dean comes rushing in *  
  
Mr. Dean: We must resolve this problem.  
  
Everyone: * leans forward *  
  
Mr. Dean: I am very sad to tell you...  
  
Everyone: Yes?  
  
Mr. Dean: - THAT THE EVIL BANANAS HAVE COME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!  
  
Everyone: GASP!! * collective shudder *  
  
Mr. Dean: It is true. We will be drilling in case of a banana attack. * leaves *  
  
Mr. J: o_O' Any additional announcements?  
  
Katie: * leaps up * YOU MUST SEE THE TRUTH!!! PRAISE THE LAMB OF GOD!!! * holds up a stuffed sheep *  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Annie/ Mary/ Megan: She's having a Born-Again day.  
  
Everyone: Oh...  
  
Mr. J: * ultra major sweatdrop * This place is starting to scare me. Any additional announcements?  
  
* crickets chirp *  
  
Mr. J: Eighth graders dismissed.  
  
Eighth graders: * stand up *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: WAIT!!!  
  
Eighth graders: Awww... * sit down *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: I almost forgot. Some of the new students are going to show us a rather bizarre and rare creature. They should be here any moment...  
  
* door creaks open *  
  
Roy: Hurry up, Jigglypuff.  
  
Jigglypuff: * on a leash * Jiggly!  
  
Link: You can sing for them. * snicker *  
  
Jigglypuff: JIGGLY!!  
  
Marth: Cooperate, Jigglypuff, or Link, Roy, and I will poke you with our swords until you pop.  
  
Jigglypuff: PUUUFF?!?  
  
Link: What'd the marshmallow say?  
  
Mewtwo: She said, quote on quote, WHAAAT?!?  
  
Roy: Marth's right: we will pop you. Now MOVE!!!  
  
* about 30 students' (including Annie, Mary, Megan, and Katie) jaws drop *  
  
Annie: It... can't... be...  
  
Mary: * rubs eyes * I must be dreaming...  
  
Megan/ Katie: NOOOOOOO!!! JAPANESE FREAKY THINGS!!!!  
  
* Roy, Marth, Link, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo stop in the front of the auditorium *  
  
29 kids: No...  
  
Mary: Yes...  
  
29 kids: No...  
  
Mary: Yes!  
  
29 kids: No...  
  
Marth: YES!!!  
  
29 kids: No...  
  
Mary: IT'S THEM, IT'S THEM, CAN WE SCREAM NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
* pause *  
  
30 kids: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Legfield: SILENCE!!!!  
  
* 30 kids stop in mid-scream *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: I am dis - AARRRGGG!!!! * starts dancing around wildly *  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Mrs. Legfield: There - is - a - fish - in - my - PANTS!!!!  
  
Everyone: * bursts out laughing *  
  
Marth: * whispers to the smashers * Are you sure this is the right school?  
  
Roy: I thought it was, but now I'm not so sure...  
  
Mrs. Legfield: Silly fish. * extracts a fish from her pants *  
  
Annie/ Megan/ Mary/ Katie: GASP!!!  
  
Everyone: ?????  
  
Katie: It's Billie Jo!!!  
  
Megan: It's Axel Rose!!!  
  
Mary: It's Sting!!!  
  
Annie: It's Takoyaki-sake!!!  
  
Everyone: ??????  
  
Annie/ Megan/ Mary/ Katie: THE FISH!!  
  
Everyone: Ohhh...  
  
Megan: It's real name is Sushi, but that reminds it of its fate, so we gave it different names. I called it Axel -  
  
Katie: I called it Billie Jo -  
  
Mary: I called it Sting -  
  
Annie: And I called it Takoyaki-sake!!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Marth: Takoyaki is nasty...  
  
Marth/ Roy/ Link: BUT SAKE IS GOOD!!! * wild grin *  
  
Annie/ Mary: ^_^  
  
Katie: Of course Takoyaki is nasty! It's animal murder!  
  
Megan: That's right! Meat is murder!  
  
Random Person (RP): Would someone mind telling me what takoyaki is?  
  
Annie: GRIDDLE-FRIED OCTOPUS!!!! ^_^  
  
RP: o_O Why did I have to ask?  
  
Megan: Griddle-fried octopus is murder!! Be vegetarians, people!!  
  
Annie: Takoyaki is cool!!  
  
Megan: It's murder!!  
  
Annie: So?  
  
Megan: How would you feel if you were killed to be eaten?  
  
Annie: It's to keep the population down! If -  
  
Mrs. Legfield: SILENCE!!!  
  
* Megan and Annie stop arguing *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: I am disgusted with your behavior! These students are new in walking through this school's hallowed halls, and you ruin their experience! What is the meaning of this?  
  
Annie: * really fast * Two of these Pokemon are from the game Pokemon, two of the swordsmen are from the game Fire Emblem, one of the swordsmen is from the game Legend of Zelda, and ALL OF THEM ARE FROM THE GAME SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!!!! * gasps for breath *  
  
Mary: * gapes at the five * Vi - de - o game...  
  
Mrs. Legfield: WHAAAT?  
  
Everyone: * looks at her *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: * holds up a handbook * It says here in the handbook, under Electronic Devices, "Electronic devices of any kind are not permitted during the school day."  
  
Teachers: * clap *  
  
Megan: So what?  
  
Teachers: * glare *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: Do not use that tone of voice with me, young lady!  
  
Marth: That lady's psycho, isn't she?  
  
Mary/ Annie/ Katie: Yes.  
  
Marth: I thought so.  
  
* a bird flies in *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: A BIRD!!! * takes out a pistol and starts firing at it *  
  
Everyone: * ducks under chairs *  
  
Roy: How often does this happen?  
  
Katie: A bird flying in? Once a year. Mrs. Legfield shooting at it? Never.  
  
Link: And we just had to come the day it happened, right?  
  
Marth/ Roy/ Mewtwo/ Mary/ Annie/ Katie: Right.  
  
Link: Thought so.  
  
Annie: Wait a minute. We weren't done screaming, were we?  
  
Mary/ Megan/ Katie: No.  
  
* pause *  
  
Mary/ Annie/ Katie/ Megan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -  
  
Marth: You can stop now.  
  
Mary/ Annie/ Katie/ Megan: - HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -  
  
Roy: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Link/ Marth/ Roy: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
  
Mary/ Annie/ Katie/ Megan: - HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -  
  
Mewtwo: I think this might be easier for me. * waves his paw *  
  
* Mary, Annie, Katie, and Megan stop screaming, even though their mouths are still open *  
  
Jigglypuff: JIGGLY!!!  
  
Mewtwo: No, we won't take you leash off. It's fun seeing you, the stupid pink puffball, suffering!  
  
Jigglypuff: * starts crying * PUUUUUFFF!!!!  
  
Annie: You're skilled.  
  
Mewtwo: I know. ^_^  
  
Megan: Teach me how. Even if you are a stupid Japanese Pokemon thingy, it would be much easier if I could permanently shut up Annie and Mary when they talk about anime.  
  
Katie: Agreed.  
  
(A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, I am NOT Megan or Katie. I love anime! I'm obsessed!!! Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inu Yasha, Sailor Moon, Zoids... * goes on and on forever and ever *)  
  
Annie/ Mary: Grr...  
  
Mewtwo: No, I won't. You'll overuse it if you did know, and besides, you're not psychic like I am.  
  
Mary: Well put, Mewtwo.  
  
Annie: Seriously.  
  
Ness: * suddenly appears * I'm psychic!  
  
Marth/ Roy/ Link: Beat it, Ness.  
  
Ness: Okay! ^_^ * bows and disappears *  
  
Annie: o_O I hate Ness. He's my least face.  
  
Mary: And don't forget the gay and only Captain Falcon!  
  
Captain Falcon: * suddenly appears and salutes * SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!!!  
  
Roy: -_- Idiot. * Flare Blades C. Falcon and sends him off into Never-Never Land *  
  
Link: Ness is the Ice Climbers' and my younger counterpart's friend...  
  
Roy: ... and Captain Falcon is no one's friend. * sheaths his sword *  
  
Annie: That's understandable.  
  
Katie: I wonder what's going on with Mrs. Legfield and that poor little birdie...  
  
Mary: No worries, Katie. Knowing Mrs. Legfield, she's a poor shot.  
  
* Meanwhile, with the shootings above... *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: I'm going to get you, you good-for-nothing aviary bird!  
  
Bird: Caw!  
  
Mrs. Legfield: You're worthless, worthless, I tell you! You are disgracing my beloved school! My name is on the back of that chair - * points at the chair where Mary is hiding * - and there it will stay! * shoots at the chair *  
  
Mary: * throws her arms over her head * I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!  
  
Bird: Caw? * lands on Roy's hair, settling comfortably in between two spikes *  
  
Roy: * leaps up * AHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF!!!  
  
Mrs. Legfield: AHA!!! * points the pistol at Roy *  
  
Roy: Huh? Uh... uh... no, you don't want to do this, psycho weirdo crazy lady. You don't have to do this.  
  
Mrs. Legfield: Yes, I do... I must rid of the object that ruins my school...  
  
Principal: It's actually my school.  
  
Mrs. Legfield: SHADDUP!! * brandishes the pistol at the principal *  
  
Principal: Whatever you say, Mrs. Legfield... * backs away slowly and bolts out the door *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: Now... * points pistol at Roy *  
  
Roy: No... you really don't want to...  
  
Mrs. Legfield: Yes, I do... * aims and fires *  
  
* things change to ultra slow-mo *  
  
Marth/ Link/ Mewtwo/ Mary/ Annie: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
* back to regular speed *  
  
Roy: AHHH!!! * squeals and ducks wildly *  
  
Bird: CAW!!! * flies off Roy *  
  
* bullet shatters a window *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DAMN YOU, BOY!!!!  
  
Teachers: * ultra mega super duper gaspish gasp thingy *  
  
Mrs. Legfield: Damn the boy... God, I hate him... he ducked and it shattered a window... AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
* four paramedics come rushing in with a stretcher, throw Mrs. Legfield in it, and run out of the auditorium *  
  
Mrs. Armfield: * hysterical * I'LL GET YOU, BOY!!!!!!!!! * screams fade *  
  
(A/ N: And this is where my really screwed-up dream ends. Since I'm enjoying myself, I'm continuing the dream.)  
  
* utter silence, except for the crickets *  
  
BS007: Stupid bugs! * swatting sounds * Much better.  
  
* utter silence *  
  
Megan: Are we safe now?  
  
Mr. J: I think so. * stands up *  
  
Random Person: This school has officially gone mad.  
  
Mary: No, Mrs. Armfield has officially gone mad. She almost killed me and Roy!  
  
Another Random Person: Who's that?  
  
Annie: Him. * points at Roy *  
  
Vally Girl: Ooh, he's a hottie...  
  
Marth/ Link: o_O  
  
Annie/ Mary: -_-'  
  
Megan/ Katie: WHAT?  
  
Megan: He's not hot, he's a fag!  
  
* silence *  
  
Annie/ Mary: * kick Megan VERY hard *  
  
Megan: OW!! That's where my brother hit me with a baseball bat yesterday!  
  
Annie: You deserve it.  
  
Megan: No I don't!  
  
Mary: Yes, you do, if you haven't got the sense to not call Roy a fag when he's right in front of you with his sword drawn.  
  
Megan: Erp...  
  
Roy: * viciously * For your information, I am not gay.  
  
Megan: You're gay with that Marth dude, who looks like a girl.  
  
Marth/ Roy: WHAT? * attack Megan *  
  
Megan: WAIT!!! I have a machete in my dimensional pocket!!!  
  
Marth/ Roy/ Link: What the hell?  
  
Megan: It's my neighbor's! He taught me how to use it!  
  
Marth: Yeah, right.  
  
Megan: BRING IT ON!!!!  
  
Yusuke (from Yu Yu Hakusho): * appears * The two swordsmen and the puny girl -  
  
Megan: HEY!!!  
  
Yusuke: You're tiny, compared to them!!!  
  
Megan: So?  
  
Yusuke: So I've got a Spirit Gun and I can zap you with it right now if you don't continue fighting!  
  
Megan: -_- * circles the swordsmen *  
  
Yusuke: The two swordsmen and the puny girl circle each other like angry wolves. With two experienced swordsmen against a weak and amateur machete girl, I'd say that the girl doesn't stand a chance.  
  
Megan: DUDE, STOP DISSING ME!!!  
  
Yusuke: Will you shut up and fight?  
  
Megan: Who are you, anyway?  
  
Yusuke: I'm Yusuke Urameshi, now keep fighting!  
  
Mary: OH MY GOD, IT'S YUSUKE URAMESHI!!!  
  
Everyone: * anime fall *  
  
Yusuke: o_O' Ahem, and the fight begins!!! There's a huge dustcloud so I can't see anything! Wait, I see one of the people's swords beating down on something, a bunch of yells and screams, this looks like a fight Kuwabara and Hiei got into...  
  
Katie: You're not helping very much.  
  
Yusuke: So?  
  
Mary: Leave. If you want to come back, you MUST bring Kurama!  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Mary: Because Kurama is kawaii!!  
  
Yusuke: Aren't I?  
  
Mary: No.  
  
Yusuke: Fine. * disappears *  
  
Link/ Annie/ Mary/ Katie: STOP!!  
  
* Link grabs Roy, Annie grabs Marth, Katie grabs Megan. The swordsmen are slightly bruised, and Megan is VERY bruised. *  
  
Mary: * steps in between the three * First of all, Megan, now you know what happens when you insult Marth and Roy to their face.  
  
Megan: Ow...  
  
Annie: I suggest you not insult Link or Mewtwo either, because Link, besides a sword, has bombs, arrows, and boomerangs, and Mewtwo can crush you with a Shadow Ball or screw up your mind.  
  
Mewtwo: And it's not very good when I screw up your mind.  
  
Mary: Right. You can insult Jigglypuff all you want because she can't do anything...  
  
Jigglypuff: JIGGLY!!  
  
Random Teacher (RT): Why do you two get to lecture them? A teacher can properly punish them. Like giving them all after-school detentions!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Annie: -_- Because we know what they can all do.  
  
RT: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight...  
  
Katie/ Megan: They do.  
  
RT: And I am supposed to let you lecture them because...?  
  
Mary: * grabs Marth's sword * Because if you don't, I will knock you out with this extremely powerful sword.  
  
RT: Try it.  
  
Mary: * knocks RT out * Any questions?  
  
Teachers: O.O  
  
Mary: Good. * hands Falchion back to Marth * Now -  
  
Jigglypuff: JIGGLY!!! Puff jiggly puff puff!  
  
Annie: Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: o.o She's going to -  
  
Jigglypuff: * takes out a microphone *  
  
Mewtwo: - sing.  
  
Annie: EARPLUGS!!!! * grabs earplugs and stuffs them in her ears *  
  
Marth/ Roy/ Link/ Mewtwo/ Mary: GIMME SOME!!!!! * grab them and plug their ears *  
  
Megan: What...?  
  
Mary: No time to explain: * stuffs earplugs in their ears *  
  
Jigglypuff: * starts to sing *  
  
* Everyone falls asleep except for our destined heroes and heroines... Heroes and heroines? Yeah right... *  
  
Jigglypuff: * stops singing * Jiggly? PUFF!!!! * draws on everyone's faces except you-know-who's *  
  
Roy: Back away, Jigglypuff... we're awake, not asleep...  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff... * advances with her marker *  
  
The-awake-people: * back away *  
  
Megan: What a place to be... I'm in a school I hate with Japanese anime stupid gay things that I hate, backing away form a stupid pink puffball I hate.  
  
BANG.  
  
Marth: * sends Jigglypuff flying *  
  
Jigglypuff: * gets up and shakes herself *  
  
* Asleep people begin to wake up *  
  
Random Person 1: What just happened?  
  
Random Person 2: What's with your face?  
  
Random Person 3: What's with YOUR face?  
  
Vally Girls: * look in their compact mirrors * OH MY GOD!!!! MY FACE!!!  
  
Random Person 4: It was that pink puffballish thingy!  
  
Random Teacher: GET IT!!!!!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff?  
  
Angry Mob: * get torches from nowhere and start chasing Jigglypuff * POP THE PUFF! POP THE PUFF!!  
  
Jigglypuff: PUFF!!!  
  
* Angry Mob chases Jigglypuff out of the auditorium *  
  
Annie: I wonder how much they'll burn her?  
  
Marth: Hopefully she'll be permanently blackened.  
  
Link: * snicker * We'll take home a black puffball back to the mansion in a year.  
  
Megan/ Annie/ Mary/ Katie: GASP!  
  
Link/ Marth/ Roy/ Mewtwo: What?  
  
Marth: You should know, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh yeah...  
  
Mary: MANSION?  
  
Megan: You're staying here...  
  
Annie/ Katie: A YEAR?  
  
* pause *  
  
Megan/ Annie/ Mary/ Katie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth: Oh God...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El fin! I absolutely LOVE writing this! I think I'll even continue it! And I won't stop till it's done! Still, REVIEW!!! Please? 


	2. The Embarrassment of Link and Other Subj...

Disclaimer:  
  
Link: She only owns her own characters. That may or may not include the four girls. She don't own the Angry Mob either. POP THE PUFF!!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly?  
  
Link: KEEP RUNNING!!!  
  
Jigglypuff: *waddles away, panting*  
  
¬.¬ Okaaay... It's back! I'd like to thank all the nice peoples that reviewed. 'Cept for IT, of course. *chases a;sldkfjgh (or whatever his name is) away with a portable wildfire*  
  
Let the ficcy begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: When we last left our heroes and heroines (coughcoughyeahrightcough), the fangirls/ hatergirls were screaming their asses off. And the smashers eardrums' were bursting.  
  
Annie: We've been upgraded? We got a narrator?  
  
Narrator: You think I get PAID for this stupid job? Keep screaming.  
  
Annie: -_-  
  
Narrator: And the smashers eardrums' were bursting.  
  
Link: You got that right!  
  
Annie/ Mary/ Megan/ Katie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -  
  
Marth/ Roy/ Link/ Mewtwo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Narrator: Jigglypuff was being chased by a mob of angry students and teachers...  
  
(Scene cut to a blackened Jigglypuff waddling in Australia being chased by Angry Mob)  
  
Angry Mob: POP THE PUFF!!! POP THE PUFF!!  
  
Jigglypuff: JIGGLY!!  
  
Narrator: Good God, they chased her to Australia?  
  
Australian Guy 1: *watching the chase*  
  
Australian Guy 2: What the hell is that black thing?  
  
Australian Guy 1: Beats me, mate.  
  
Random Swimmer in Mob (RSM): OH MY GOD!! IT'S IAN THORPE!!!  
  
Angry Mob: Who cares? *continue chase*  
  
RSM: I DO!!! *starts chasing Australian Guy 1 (Ian Thorpe)*  
  
Ian Thorpe: HEEEELP, ROHAN!!!  
  
(A/N: Sorry, Maziko. Couldn't resist. ^_^ See, I'm an American swimmer, and Ian Thorpe is cool. Same with Grant Hackett. I'll be giving other peoples cameos too...)  
  
Rohan: Ian is way too popular...  
  
Narrator: *sweatdrop* Okaaaay... Mrs. Legfield is in an insane asylum...  
  
(Scene cut to Mrs. Legfield in an isolated room)  
  
Mrs. Legfield: THE COWS!!! FEAR THE COWS!!! THEY WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! THEY HAVE ALREADY TRIED TO TAKE OVER JAPAN!! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WILL DO NEXT?!?!?!?!? HOW IS MY MATH CLASS DOING?!?  
  
Narrator: O.O Meanwhile, back with our MAIN -  
  
Megan: Hurry up, you stupid narrator, I'm losing my voice here!!  
  
Katie: Yeah, same!!  
  
Mary: *takes a deep breath* I need my inhaler...  
  
Annie: I need alcohol...  
  
Mary: Alcohol gives you weird dreams about killing eleven elves.  
  
Annie: So?  
  
Marth: Eleven elves?  
  
Roy: What the hell?  
  
Mewtwo: Whenever she drinks alcohol, she has strange dreams. Heck, she has strange dreams anyway. She once said "Go ahead and kill it" in her sleep!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Megan: How did you...?  
  
Mewtwo: I'm psychic.  
  
Megan/ Katie: ARG!!! EVIL JAPANESE PSYCHIC KITTY POKEMON WEIRD UGLY STRANGE QUEER THINGY!!!!!  
  
Annie/ Mary: MEWTWO IS NOT EVIL OR WEIRD OR UGLY OR STRANGE OR QUEER!!!  
  
Megan: He is too queer!  
  
Annie: MEWTWO IS NOT GAY!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: o_O Who came up with that idea?  
  
Megan: ALL ANIME IS GAY!!!  
  
Mary: SHUT UP!!  
  
Megan: IT'S TRUE!! WHY DON'T PEOPLE WATCH 'REAL WORLD' INSTEAD OF ANIME?!?  
  
Annie: Because Real World is kinda perverted...?  
  
Megan: ...  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Narrator: Will you hurry up and start screaming? I need to report back to the mansion!!!  
  
*pause*  
  
Link/ Marth/ Roy: Did you say MANSION?!?  
  
Narrator: Erp...  
  
Mysterious Person: Great job. You just blew our cover. Perfect.  
  
Narrator: Well, SORRY, but it's hard to be the narrator, you know!!!  
  
Mysterious Person: No it's not, you just say what's happening and read the freakin script!!  
  
Narrator: That's harder than you think!!! You have to sit there for hours and hours, days and days, reciting a load of shit, when you could be having a good time with your friends!!  
  
Mysterious Person: Do you have any friends?  
  
Narrator: Yeah, you. AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!  
  
Mysterious Person: Oh... right.  
  
Narrator: -_-  
  
Link: REVEAL YOURSELF!!!  
  
Roy: And who are you to talk?  
  
Link: Um... a person that says 'Reveal Yourself'?  
  
Roy: ...  
  
*Spotlight appears inside a shadow and reveals... Peach and Zelda?*  
  
Marth/ Roy/ Link/ Mary/ Annie: PEACH?!? ZELDA?!?  
  
Peach: Erm... hi?  
  
Zelda: YO WASSHUP MY HOMESLICE?!?  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
Mewtwo: Since when has Zelda been geddo?  
  
Peach: Ever since she met 50 Cent.  
  
Mary/ Annie/ Megan/ Katie: o_O  
  
Marth: Who are they?  
  
Katie: Don't ask.  
  
Peach: Moving on... how's the mission going?  
  
Link: Horrible.  
  
Roy: Our eardrums are broken.  
  
Megan: HEY!!  
  
Marth: It's true.  
  
Mewtwo: It is.  
  
Katie: No, it's not!  
  
Marth: Yeah, it is.  
  
Katie: No, it's not!  
  
Roy: Yeah, it is.  
  
Megan: No, it's not!  
  
Link: Yeah, it is.  
  
Katie: No, it's not!  
  
Megan: *to Annie and Mary* I don't see YOU arguing.  
  
Mary: That's because we know who it is.  
  
Annie: We do?  
  
Mary: Yeah.  
  
Annie: Oh.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Mary: IT'S THE AUTHORESS!!!!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Roy: Who's that?  
  
Everyone: I dunno.  
  
Mary: -_- It's -  
  
Peach: *tapping her foot impatiently* Get on with it!  
  
Annie: WAIT!!!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Annie: Before you go, you must give us...  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Annie: ...  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!!  
  
Annie: A TURNIP!! *DUN DUN DUN!*  
  
Peach: o_O Okay... *plucks a turnip from the ground*  
  
Mary: May the turnip be with you.  
  
Annie: HEY!! THAT'S MY LINE!!!  
  
Mary: ^_^  
  
Peach: Screw this. I'm leaving.  
  
Annie: But we need a narrator.  
  
Peach: Get you own.  
  
Zelda: Seriously, yo, you gotta stand up fo yoself!! My homedog ain't gonna do yo bizness no more!!  
  
Peach: -_- Let's go.  
  
*Peach and Zelda disappear*  
  
Link: NOOOOOO!!!! ZELDAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Katie: What's with you?  
  
Link: I wanted to tell her... *eyes glaze over*  
  
*silence*  
  
Link: THAT I HATE HER GUTS!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Roy: Why?  
  
Link: *sigh* All right. I'll tell you. One dark, stormy night, I was riding Epona... wait, wrong story.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Link: One dark, stormy night, I was riding Epona... no, that's wrong too.  
  
Everyone: *bigger sweatdrop*  
  
Link: One day, I was playing with Saria, and.... no, they don't want to know that...  
  
Everyone: *even bigger sweatdrop*  
  
Link: One day, I killed Mido because he was such an ass - nope, that's not it either.  
  
Megan: Just -  
  
Link: Maybe it was -  
  
Megan: Don't -  
  
Link: I think it was -  
  
Everyone: JUST DON'T BOTHER!!!!  
  
Link: I GOT IT!!!  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Megan: Hey!! I don't want to be ANYTHING anime!  
  
Katie: Yeah, me neither!!  
  
Link: Just let me -  
  
Katie: Change it -  
  
Link: Let me -  
  
Megan: - right -  
  
Link: LET ME TELL YOU THE STORY!!!!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Link: One Halloween, I wanted to dress up as Superman. Saria made the outfit for me and gave it to me.  
  
Annie: You wanted to be Superman?  
  
Mewtwo: Yes, he's an idiot, we know.  
  
Annie: o_O  
  
Mewtwo: ^_^  
  
Link: ¬.¬ I'll ignore that. ANYWAY, I put it in the wash.  
  
Annie: Hylians don't have washing machines.  
  
Mary/ Megan/ Katie: STOP BEING SO TECHNICAL AND PRECISE AND LET HIM FINISH THE FUCKING STORY!!!!  
  
Annie: -_-'  
  
Link: *sigh* - and I found, to my surprise, that it had shrunk. Zelda happened to be there, and she snapped a picture of me.  
  
Everyone: *rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Link: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!  
  
Roy: *sits up* Hey.  
  
Link: Hey what?  
  
Roy: Can I see the picture?  
  
Link: NOO!!!!! *hides picture*  
  
Marth: Come on, Link. It can't be that bad.  
  
Link: IT IS!!! *looks at picture*  
  
Annie: Let me!  
  
Link: No!  
  
Annie: If you don't, I will hit you with this rather large and thick ruler -  
  
Mary: - Repeatedly. Humming the Zelda theme song.  
  
Link: NEVER!!!! *runs away*  
  
Annie: HEY! *chases him*  
  
Link: *stops* I must tell you something.  
  
Annie: What?  
  
Link: I AM YOUR FATHER!!  
  
Annie: No, you're not.  
  
Link: Yeah I am!!  
  
Annie: Na uh.  
  
Link: Ya huh.  
  
Annie: Na uh.  
  
Link: Ya huh.  
  
Annie: I know who my father is.  
  
Link: You do?  
  
Annie: Yeah...  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Mary: *comes up, snatches the ruler, and hits Link with it*  
  
Annie: Repeatedly, while humming the Zelda theme song.  
  
Mary: SILENCIO, IDIOTA!!  
  
Annie: ???????????????  
  
Mary: SHUT UP, IDIOT!!  
  
Annie: Ah.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Marth: LEMME SEE IT!!  
  
Roy: AND ME!  
  
Megan: AND ME!  
  
Katie: AND ME!  
  
Mewtwo: AND ME!!  
  
*Marth, Roy, Megan, Katie, Annie, and Mewtwo leap on Mary*  
  
Football Announcer: And that's a dogpile! Foul on the Wanna-See-Pic team. Musta hurt. And the offensive quarterbacks heading it off, she's running - running -  
  
Mary: I AM NOT RUNNING AND THIS IS NOT FOOTBALL!!  
  
Football Announcer: o_O  
  
Annie: *snatches the picture and opens a laptop, typing*  
  
(A second later, showing on everyone's computer screen in the world)  
  
You know that Elfy thing with blond hair and pointy ears in the game Legend on Zelda?  
  
*picture of Young Link in an ultra small spandex Superman costume, crying*  
  
THAT'S HIM!!  
  
(Brought to you by a Knight of Ni)  
  
Everyone: *rolling on the ground laughing their asses off*  
  
Link: What... just happened?  
  
Narrator: FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DREAM OR REALITY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al fin de la episodio! AKA - the end of the chapter. I liked it. How 'bout you? Here's a haiku I wrote: I took the time to update this, As stupid as I may be. So to give me some nice good bliss Reviewing is the key!  
  
I am so skilled. Heed my words and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
